


It's All About Us

by tornadotori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadotori/pseuds/tornadotori
Summary: Sakura Haruno has left the past untouched for seven years. Until her curious daughter asks, "Momma do you miss daddy?" Then the story of two lovers is unraveled through memories of hers and her friends.





	1. Biggest Jerk Ever

"The sky is crying today momma. Why?" A small black-haired girl asked sweetly, swishing her umbrella. Her mother stared at the droplets as they danced and then crashed onto the concrete.  


"The angels are just sad today." She responded with a small smile, patting her child on the head. The girl frowned at her mother's response and tugged on her mother's pencil skirt.  


"Momma who made the angels sad?" The little girl was determined to find out the answer. Her mother sighed and looked down at her adorable daughter. She remembered when she was that young and innocent.  


"I'm not sure honey. I'm not sure." The woman mumbled and her eyes dropped to the cracks in the sidewalk. The water ran like rivers in and out of the crumbling walkway and down into the deep gutter. She hated it when it rained. It reminded her of times that were too pleasant that they seemed just like a dream and of course the horrible times. She disliked all of the emotion that the rain stirred within her.  


_"Sakura Haruno?" A deep voice asked over the phone. Sakura Haruno stuttered an almost inaudible "yes." "I hate to inform you…" She didn't hear anymore. Her life just ended with one phone call. Someone up there in heaven or down there in hell snapped their fingers and everything ended. Everything she was familiar with was gone. Never to come back. ___  


"Momma? Are you going to just stand there and leave us out in the rain?" Sakura Haruno shook away the dreadful memory and was startled by the look in her daughter’s black orbs. It reminded her of that person. The one she loved and lost. _'Sasuke…' _His name echoed through her mind and a pang hit her heart. Pain shot through it and she leaned against the door post. Her daughter dug around in her mother's purse for the apartment keys and they were cold in her little hands. She stood on her tiptoes and unlocked the door. "Momma, come on get inside." Her daughter's soft pleading voice made Sakura realize where she was.  
__

"I'm sorry darling; I'm just a little ill." She responded following her daughter inside. She shut the door slowly. Sakura slipped off her heels and made her way to the couch. She bypassed all of the pictures hanging on the tan walls and arranged on tall bookshelves. Sakura smiled seeing a picture of her daughter, her and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. They shared the apartment with her Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. Even though Sakura was a nurse and could afford a place of her own, she didn't want her daughter to grow up without knowing what being in a family felt like. She remembered the day Sarada was born and she had to pick her daughter's name by herself. He wasn't there to help pick it out, like she had always dreamed. Her daughter had beautiful black hair and black eyes, and a mix of both of their personalities. Sakura smiled sadly not believing she was already seven.  


Ino’s footsteps could be heard padding around upstairs and Sakura fell onto the couch, glad someone was home to cook. She was not in the mood to do so at the moment. Her daughter sat down on her favorite bean bag chair, and pulled something out of her backpack. Sakura squinted and grinned. It was a drawing with Ino's name scribbled on the back in crayon.  


"Auntie Ino! Where are you? I have to show you something!" More footsteps were heard and Ino came running down the stairs.  


"Yes little one?" She asked playfully, ruffling Sarada’s untamable hair. Without fixing it, the little girl handed her auntie a hand-drawn picture.  


"Oh wow! It's beautiful sweetie! Look Sakura, it's me and Shika-kun!" The blonde exclaimed, flipping the paper around in order for her friend to see it. Two stick figures, holding hands, did resemble the couple. Ino's platinum blonde hair, electric blue eyes and Shikamaru's pineapple shaped hair and his "this is troublesome" look on his face.  


"Oh yes, it is very lovely." Sakura stated, smiling sweetly, trying to hide the melancholy mood. Ino could see the sadness in her eyes though. What were best friends for right?  


"Is it raining Sarada?" Ino asked her "niece". Sarada nodded her head, black hair going even more awry. Sakura knew what Ino was getting at. They were going to have to tell the story sooner or later, and it seemed like a perfect time to do it. Sakura turned her head over her shoulder and stared out the window. Rain fell like her tears did back then; they went on for hours, possibly even days.  


"Momma, are you missing daddy?" Sarada asked softly, sounding as if she knew she had hit a raw nerve. Sakura sucked in her breath, tears threatening to spill over. Her daughter had seen many pictures of her father but unfortunately never got the chance to get to know him like Sakura did. Sakura turned towards Sarada and Ino, who were squished on the bean bag chair together.  


"Yes sweetie, I am. It's hard to believe that if I was sixteen I would have never even dreamt of saying that." Sakura cracked a smile and Ino laughed quietly.  


"Guess what Sarada? When your mommy and daddy met, they hated each other." Ino straightened and sat next to Sakura on the couch, grasping the bubble-gum haired woman's hand and squeezing it. Sarada's mouth formed an 'o' in disbelief.  


"Really momma? That's so weird!" The little girl giggled and Sakura nodded in agreement.  


"It was really weird. I didn't understand it myself. When we got together-" Sakura was interrupted by Ino's palm.  


Ino laughed like a silly child and said "we have to start from the beginning Sakura." Sakura retracted her best friend's hand from her mouth and bobbed her head.  


"Ok fine," Sakura got situated to where she was looking into Sarada's general direction. Sarada sat up, stars in her eyes. The excitement was clearly unbearable for a seven year old. "It was the summer before junior year," Sakura began, not believing she was reaching back so far into time, "and that was the summer I met the biggest jerk in the world named, Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. The Day We Met

"I was sixteen and it was the summer before junior year. My friend Naruto," Sakura started and her daughter's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Uncle Naruto is in this story? Cool!" The little girl giggled, making Ino and Sakura laugh. 

"Yes he is. He's going to be popping up often actually." Ino stated and she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he's twice as annoying as he was back then." Sakura snickered. 

"Ok, back to the story," Sakura held her hands up and her daughter sat in her lap, grinning from ear to ear. 

"So this was like ten years ago, so my memory may be a little fuzzy. Aunt Ino can help me." She smiled and Ino adjusted herself comfortably on the couch, excitement in her shocking ice blue eyes as well. 

"Back in the day, Uncle Naruto was literally the craziest kid on our block. He threw all kinds of parties, because Uncle Naruto lived with his godfather, Jiriya, who really didn't give a crap about anything except for Naruto graduating high school. The kid practically had money flowing from every opening in his body. And he always bought me stuff; he had the biggest crush on me since we were five." Sakura laughed at the silliness at the memories. Her daughter stared at her, mouth open and wide eyes. 

"Uncle Naruto liked you momma? EWWW! Gross!" She shouted, flailing her arms and sticking out her tongue in disgust. Ino burst out laughing and Sakura blushed. 

"Well honey…he was cute back then." Sakura admitted and her daughter made a face. 

"But you loved daddy right?" She asked and Sakura's throat caught a lump of depression. She swallowed it and smiled sadly. 

"Of course honey. Anyway, do you want me to finish this?" She joked and her daughter shook her head vigorously. 

"Uncle Naruto decided to throw a pool party for the start of our junior year. And that was the first time I laid eyes on the most gorgeous guy in the world." 

"Look at the way her eyes light up when she talks about him sweetie, that's what love looks like just so you know." Ino smiled at Sakura and she smiled back. 

"She's right but we're not to that point yet. To be honest he was hot but so rude and mean. I don't know how I even fell for such a guy. Oh wait…that's why I'm telling you this," She looked down at her daughter. 

"I remember being very embarrassed about my new two piece bathing suit…" 

**About 11 years ago ******

"Hey Sakura-chan! You look amazing in that new bathing suit!" A loud mouth Naruto shouted in Sakura's ear. 

She flinched and turned around, gripping her pink towel wrapped around her tanned body. The alternative music wasn't even loud enough to drown Naruto out and it was unbelievably loud. She gritted her teeth, her ears buzzing. The two were standing near the speakers, grabbing a plate for snacks. She loved this song but she couldn't enjoy it because she was too worried about looking too revealing. "Jeez Naruto. Why in the world do you always have to yell?" The pinkette shouted back, staring hard at Naruto. He grinned one of his goofy grins and she shook her head, not being able to get mad at him. She munched on a potato chip, watching all of her childhood friends playing volleyball in the pool. All of them were beautiful. Even the boys. Consciously she looked down at herself and puckered her lips in disappointment. She didn't have near the same amount of beauty as they did, and she hated it. 

"You look great Sakura, now give me that," Naruto snatched her plate and towel and tossed them somewhere. Sakura was about to object, when Naruto swung her off of her feet and took off towards the pool. 

"Naruto Uzumaki! Put me down now!" The girl shouted her face red from embarrassment. 

"Are you sure?" he asked and she immediately regretted saying such a thing. She felt her body leave Naruto's muscular arms and saw the water getting closer. She held her breath and cold water hit her body. It felt nice, especially since it was almost a hundred degrees outside. She immersed herself in the coldness by staying under as long as her lungs would allow her. After her lungs screamed for air she emerged and wiped her eyes. 

Looking around she squealed after Naruto came from underneath her and rose. She realized she was positioned carefully on his shoulders. Sakura just laughed and her other best friend shouted, "Look out forehead!" Ino shouted, blonde hair shimmering with water. The pinkette had time to whack the volleyball Neji Hyuuga "accidently" hit too hard. His smirk made her growl, she tugged on Naruto's hair and shouted, "Forward loyal steed! Neji needs to be dealt with immediately." The pinkette shouted and her friends all separated themselves from her, Naruto, and Neji. Naruto just laughed and trudged forwards in the water. Neji didn't move though and Sakura smiled mentally, with a little twinge of evil in her eyes. With her extraordinary balance she stood on the blonde’s shoulders and then looked down at Neji. 

"You can either just stand still and let me throw that ball as hard as I can at you or I can jump on you from up here. Your choice girly-man." She grinned manically, knowing he hated that nickname and wanted to protect his face. 

"Uh…" Neji thought carefully. TenTen, a small framed girl with muscular arms and chiseled, but feminine abs, shouted, "Just let her throw the ball. I'll still love you even if your face is permanently scarred by volleyball markings!" He glanced her way and Sakura hurled the ball full speed directly at Neji's face. Before he could turn quickly enough, the ball drilled into his face. Sakura raised her arms and shook her fists in victory. 

"Victory is mine!" The girl shouted, making Naruto slightly wobbly from all of the sudden movement. 

"Sakura get down before you get hurt." An adult voice shouted across the yard and Sakura climbed down slowly. 

"But Jiriya-sensei, I wanted to see my lovely Sakura-chan do a youthful swan dive from Naruto's shoulders!" A bushy-eyebrow, wide eye, boy exclaimed while standing in his tiny green speedo on the diving board. Sakura shook her head at the silly boy and everyone else laughed. 

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by Lee," Jiriya's long silver hair blew in the breeze as he walked closer to the pool, "you guys have a new neighbor." He side-stepped and a pale boy stood behind him, fully-clothed and apparently not happy about being there. 

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamura Nara and Hinata Hyuuga stated in unison. Jiriya eyed the two for ruining his special made introduction of the young Uchiha. 

"Yes you guys are correct. Say hi Sasuke," Jiriya grinned and Sasuke waved his hand swiftly before sticking it back in his pocket. 

"I'm a friend of his father's, who happens to also be one of my bosses, so everyone be nice so I don't get fired." He grinned at his own joke but no one else did. 

"Turn the music back on Jiriya, and come on Uchiha join in on the fun! We're the coolest people you'll ever meet!" Sakura shouted, her pink hair sticking to her face after she started jumping up and down. 

"She's totally right you know." Chouji Akamichi, a round boy added, munching on a sucker. Another boy named Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamura, doggie paddled around the semi-chubby boy, splashing him. His face dropped after his sucker slipped and fell into the bottom of the pool. Never mess up a fat kid and his food. They went at it for ten minutes, by splashing each other and everyone else in the pool. Everyone grabbed water guns or anything that could hold water and just started plowing each other with it. The girls squealed trying to duck out of harm's way. Sakura climbed out of the pool and jogged over to Sasuke. He stared at her, nothing, not even a questioning look in his eyes. He was goregous and she was blushing extremely. She placed a water gun in his hands and he just looked at it. 

"Never seen one before?" She asked playfully, but received a hard look instead. She frowned. 

"Yes I have," he pulled the trigger and water got Sakura right in the stomach. She laughed trying to push water away from her with no good result. Her attempts soaked the kid's pants and he sighed. She snatched another gun and quickly filled it up. By the time she turned around the new kid had his shirt off, holding his gun right towards her. She grinned. 

"You're annoying," was all he stated before grabbing her gun too, she was too stunned to react, and tackling her into the pool. 

**Present Time ******

"And that was the first string of rude words you're father ever said to me." Sakura frowned, remembering her first douche boy crush. Oh how silly she felt telling her cute little daughter this stupid love-hate relationship.


	3. You Never Left Me

Sarada’s eyes were wide with amazement and interest. Sakura smiled. It really was amazing to her how they came so far in life without him. Even though Sarada didn’t know Sasuke, a part of him is in her. The soft looked reserved for Sakura shined through their daughter’s eyes. 

“I guess you can say, it was a love-hate relationship from the moment Sasuke and your mother attacked each other. Beautiful neh?” Ino smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“You make me sound bad when you put it like that Ino…” She replied but Sarada shook her head vigorously. 

“You’re just tough momma.” The little girl exclaimed and her mother grinned. 

“Why thank you. Alright it’s almost 6:30. I’ll tell you a little more.” Sakura tapped her daughter’s nose when a pout appeared on her little face. ****************

The afternoon went quickly and eventually everyone started going home. Naruto stood at his front door waving to the boys and hugging the girls. Ino punched him in the arm and grinned. 

“Great party loser,” she remarked, “and you weren’t so bad either.” 

Before Naruto could reply the blonde jogged cheerfully down the paved driveway, laughing. Sakura waved to her best friend shouting that they would see each other later. She glanced back at Naruto, his blonde hair glittering from the sunset hitting the droplets of water. He of course was occupied speaking to Neji and Hinata. The purple-haired girl was as red as a tomato and Sakura shook her head, smiling. She hoped that the fool would notice the beautiful girl with the crush the size of the moon on him and not her. Once again she looked down at herself. Plain Jane. That’s all. Somewhere perfection lies but it’s not in her. Shaking her head of the negativity, her eyes were pulled to the scuffling of wet shoes. Slowly she looked up and Sasuke Uchiha was making his way towards the front door. A lump of something caught in her throat. He talked slowly to Shikamaru who was walking lazily beside him. There was perfection. Pale skin, dark eyes and black hair. Toned muscles and beautiful teeth. He was just perfect. Sasuke Uchiha was perfect. She swallowed and looked away, knowing she had been staring too long. 

“Hey Uchiha! I hope you had a good ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ time.” Naruto’s cerulean eyes lit up with excitement. Sakura knew that look. He gave her that look; the ‘best friend’ look. Her first reaction was jealousy but that simmered down when she remembered, Naruto had friends but she was his only best friend. Maybe he needed a bro to hang out with every once in a while and not a flat-chest tomboy who stares at the television screen too long while playing XBOX live with the boys of the neighborhood. She sighed heavily, really disliking everything about herself. She wanted to change, she read all the girlie magazines but nothing could really convince her not to be herself. 

“Sakura Haruno.” That angelic voice rang through her ears for years on after that but at the moment she felt her breath slip away for the first time. Slowly looking up she felt those dark eyes staring at her intently and her fingers twiddled with her bathing suit cover timidly. 

“You aren’t so annoying.” He flicked her nose with a huge smirk on his face. He was aware what he could do to girls; make them melt to their knees and snatch their heart in a second. Sakura grinned and grabbed his finger swiftly. She twisted it slowly and her shy grin turned into a smirk as well. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself Sasuke Uchiha.” She remarked, dropped his hand and made her way out the door. Walking down the drive took forever due to feeling the eyes of her best friend and the Uchiha on her. She laughed loudly, feeling her bathing suit cover get caught in the wind, twirling viciously around her. Sakura did what all girls do, no matter how tomboyish. She showed off while she walked away from the boy that made her knees tremble slightly and heart race. 

Spinning in small circles down the sidewalk, she felt blissful. She craved his eyes. Sure enough when she turned to Naruto’s door way, many feet from her, there he was still watching. Naruto had gone back inside, leaving Sasuke on the porch with a borrowed outfit and towel. Onyx and emerald clashed in a beautiful yet chaotic way. Sakura pushed herself along around the corner and out of Sasuke’s sight. Breathing in deeply, she smiled. She was going to make Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her. It was her goal and Sakura Haruno will not quit. That hot boy everyone in school will be talking about will only be focused on her and no other girl around. 

“But first let me beat Halo 3.” She stated out loud to her determined inner self and climbed the stairs to her home, laughing cheerfully. 

************ **  
****

Sarada stared at her mother with eyes of bewilderment. 

“You were ridiculous.” Ino stated, standing up and heading to the kitchen to start dinner. Sarada nodded in agreement. 

“Whatever Auntie said. Mom you were weird.” Her daughter stated and Sakura just giggled. 

“No, I just didn’t realize I was crazy in love with Sasuke Uchiha. It took me a while. But you’ll hear that later.” She remarked and pointed to the bathroom. 

“Go wash your hands now, dinner will be done shortly.” Sarada pouted. 

“Why aren’t you cool anymore?” She scoffed and Ino sputtered laughter at the snide comment. 

“March young lady!” Sakura emphasized as her daughter hopped off her lap. Sarada stuck her tongue out and ran around the corner to escape Sakura’s wiggling fingers, preparing to tickle. 

“You are just too cute. Sasuke would be calling you annoying right now…” Ino mumbled to Sakura, as Sakura passed the salt and pepper down from the cabinet to awaiting hands. The women sighed in sadness. 

“I wish I could hear his voice again Pig-chan.” Sakura frowned, the nickname from childhood echoing thoughts of remembrance. 

“I know Forehead, I wish you could too. But you have Sarada, he’s somewhere within her, just like you are. Be happy he left something for you to hold on to.” Her best friend reminded her, wrapping secure arms around Sakura’s shoulders. 

“Sarada may not have known her father but that’s why you are here Sakura. To tell her exactly who she would’ve met when she was born.” Ino smiled brightly and Sakura wiped her eyes of tears long shed. 

“Yeah you’re right. Sasuke would laugh at how silly I’m being right now.” Sakura’s words jumbled and she wiped continuously at her emerald eyes. 

“He always told me I was annoying or silly, but I never changed despite how old I’ve gotten.” She laughed, tears flowing steadily down her face while she was remembering his face buried in her chest the day before he left her. 

“You’re still the same girl I fell in love with long ago so don’t change annoying Sakura. I’ll be back soon. So don’t worry, like you always do. ” Ino quoted Sasuke’s farewell for her friend and Sakura’s jerking motions became limp. Ino took a step back from her friend and checked the green beans that were heating on the stove. The cool whispers of dead words comforted Sakura. She could feel the presence of Sasuke’s arms around her, making the teardrops stop. 

“You never left Sasuke…” She mumbled to herself as she pretended to care for the burning chicken in the skillet.


	4. Fall Break Fun

Sakura made a small plate for her daughter, still feeling chilled from the sudden presence of Sasuke. The pressure on her hips from his fingers had never felt more real. She didn’t believe in ghosts or anything silly like that but she couldn’t shake the feeling he was there in the house. Pushing her to not be sad. To smile. She sighed loudly and turned to see her daughter was talking to herself, smiling and giggling.

“Sarada, who are you talking to sweetie?” Sakura asked, placing the plate in front of her. Sarada looked over to her mother. Ino had gone upstairs to get Shikamaru from his nap, leaving the two alone for a brief period.

“Daddy,” she answered. Sakura slowly raised an eyebrow. _That is a little off-putting_ , she thought.

“Sarada, that’s silly honey. I know that you have Apple Jacks but when did you starting having daddy as an imaginary friend?” Sarada’s big eyes looked at her mother confusedly.

“He’s always been here.”

Sakura didn’t know if it was a trick of the eye but something gently pulled Sarada’s loose strand of black hair behind her ear. Sarada giggled and stuck her tongue out.

“Hey Ino?” Sakura called to the upstairs apartment. Sarada reached for her beans, steadily balancing the fork in her hand. Sakura sat down across from her daughter and watched her wait for the rest of the adults to join the table.

Ino and Shikamaru came down hand in hand.

“Yes yes?” Ino chirped. Shikamaru went to the stove and began fixing their plates.

“How long has Sarada been talking about Sasuke?”

Ino’s eyes went to Sarada, who was slowly chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation of the food in front of her, but smiling while doing so. Sakura saw the glance and she stood abruptly.

“Ino?” Her tone dropped an octave, causing everything to go still in the room. Shikamaru looked behind him and tried making sure the plates didn’t clink together.

The feeling of suffocation came over Sakura quickly and she felt her eyes sting with tears. _Why wouldn’t they tell me? Was I that oblivious to her saying stuff like that?_ The thoughts swirled violently around as she tried to make sense of the situation. That could be grounds to take her away. Sarada could be taken from her. The feeling suddenly sank to her stomach and hit it like a bunch of rocks falling into a river. Sarada could tell her teacher at school and then it would be all over. Sakura sat down and swallowed hard. A hand fell over her clenched fist. She was expecting Sarada’s but it felt too big. Sakura glanced down beside her. There was nothing there, just air. But she felt it. Her digits started tingling. Her hands slowly relaxed. It was warm. Before she could stop herself she reached out to grope the air. Surely she was just tired from working all day and her mind was playing tricks on her. She hit a wall of something, what she couldn’t comprehend.

“I’m not lying momma.” Sarada meekly stated.

“Sarada, please.” Sakura almost sobbed but held it back. _Sasuke?_ She asked the universe. There was no way. He was dead. Right?

“I want to hear more of the story momma!” Sarada giggled. Sakura snapped her attention back to her child. She sighed heavily. Ino placed a hand on her best friend’s shoulder and grinned.

“You need to eat first honey,” Ino replied.

 

Sakura refused to tell her daughter anymore of the story until she ate all of her vegetables and burnt chicken. Sarada pouted and pushed her green beans around, anxiously waiting for more of her parents’ story to be told.

“Mom you never burn the chicken! It’s gross!” The girl complained and finally Sakura gave her daughter the pointer finger and leaned across the table.

“Young ladies don’t complain about their dinner; they eat what they are served.” Sakura hissed and Sarada stuck her tongue in defeat.

“Was she always so mean?” Sarada asked. Sakura saw water dribble out of the corner of Ino’s mouth as she attempted not to laugh. Ino patted her mouth with a napkin and coughed in amusement.

“Well, she was always a little touchy.” Ino remarked.

“Do not tell such lies to my little one!” Sakura dramatically stated.

 

It felt like another eternity went by until Shikamaru spoke, “Sakura, I think you may need to go to bed.”

 She was lost in thought and left her food untouched. She was just staring at Sarada’s tiny hands scooping up beans onto her fork. Looking at Shikamaru and Ino, she sighed.

“How long?” Sakura asked once again. Ino smiled at her friend.

“It started a few months ago. But I think it’s harmless. She never knew him Sakura, it’s only natural for her to make him up in her mind.” Ino was being rational and Sakura, usually the calm and collected one was tripping over herself and jumping to crazy conclusions. _But what was that I saw? Felt? Am I losing myself?_

 “You’re right Ino. She’s only seven. I’m losing my composure for no reason. Sarada are you done honey?” Sakura asked. Sarada pushed her empty plate to the middle of the table and grinned. “Good girl. How about I tell you a little more of the story before bed hm?” The pinkette grabbed the plates to and carried them to the sink. She slowly turned on the faucet. It had finally grown dark outside as the rain subsided, clouds drifting away into the moonlit horizon. The steam rose as Sakura scrubbed the plates and stared longingly through the window.

“You didn’t go to the cemetery today, too much on your mind?” Sakura glanced around. It wasn’t Ino. The voice sounded oddly familiar, yet she couldn’t find the source of the voice. She blinked and shook her head, thinking, _calm down Sakura, you don’t need to start going crazy now._

Sakura rubbed her temples in exasperation after wiping them on a kitchen hand towel. Once more she looked out of the window. Her cold hand went along the windowsill and she leaned forward until her forehead was against the glass. Grinning like a child she breathed against the glass and wrote “Sakura and Sasuke forever” in small handwriting. She had been thinking about him more than she ever had in years. The dark haired man crossed her mind often but his smirk, his voice, his body, everything about Sasuke filtrated her mind for hours at a time no matter where she was or what she was doing.

A tugging at her hand awoke her from herself and she looked down. Sarada’s eyes held exhaustion but she continued to ask for more of the story.

“Just a few more minutes honey, mom’s tired okay?” Sakura hated the disappointed look on her daughter’s face. Her daughter definitely inherited the sad puppy eyes from her.

The woman squatted down and wrapped her little girl in her muscular arms. Careful not to squeeze her too hard, Sakura picked her up. She kissed Sarada lightly on the forehead. Ino smiled at Sakura, sadness evident.

“Goodnight you two, love you both.” Ino softly remarked and Shikamaru smiled at them.

Sakura carried Sarada upstairs, running her fingers through her daughter’s pink hair, singing to her.

“Did daddy know you sing so pretty momma?” She asked in a sleepy daze. Sakura helped her wash her hands and brush her teeth.

“I’m not sure if he thought it was pretty but I used to be in a band in high school. Auntie Ino was a keyboardist.”

“K-keyboardist?” Sarada repeated, confused.

“Yeah, it’s an electric piano. Smaller.” Sakura answered and Sarada was pleased with the clarification.

“Did daddy ever see you play?” Sakura slowly brushed her daughter’s hair and smiled at the fleeting memory.

“Yes. He would tease me about it all the time.”

Sarada snuggled meticulously into her blankets, eyes heavy. Sakura smiled down at her daughter and pushed some hair off of her forehead.

“Will you tell me more?” Her eyes twinkled and Sakura couldn’t resist.

“Okay. Let’s see, we’re going to start a little bit before the show. How about that?” Sakura smiled at her daughter, lovingly.

 

A few months had passed and fall break was right around the corner. Sakura stood in front of the school, waiting for Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. Practice was at five but they were planning on doing homework together. This year they decided to put their musical talents to use. The guitar on her back started to dig into her shoulder. She tsked and adjusted it impatiently. She had to carry it all day because it wouldn’t fit in her locker and she didn’t trust the band kids not to mess with it. Her jeans were starting to stick to her thighs and her t-shirt was slowly being pulled off of her shoulders. It was too big for her but it sported their band name. She felt a little cocky in deciding to show off the merchandise today. Many people asked about it and she sold their name quickly. There was a plan to do a free concert during the break at Naruto’s house. She already had a few people ask if they could perform too, and she couldn’t turn them down.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and she turned a bright smile on her face.

“Pig-chan! About ti—” She cut herself off when she didn’t see her best friend but a brooding Uchiha instead.

“Wow, she lets you call her that? Rude don’t you think?” Sasuke smirked. Sakura held down the lump in her throat. So far the challenge to get him to fall for her was going against her. She was simply falling into her backfiring plan. “You play?” He asked, eyes going to her guitar case.

“No, I just carry it around to look cool.” She remarked. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Do you need any help with math work tonight?”

He had been tutoring her in Algebra since school started. He was already taking a Calculus course and it pissed her off that everything was so easy to him. Sasuke was too damn smart for his own good. He never got frustrated with her though when she wasn’t exactly clear how to work out a problem or use the graphing simulator on the calculator. 

“Is this twenty questions or something? I didn’t sign up for that. But actually yes, if you don’t mind. It would have to be around seven thirty if that’s cool?”

“You going on a date?” He eyed her. For a second she thought she heard a slight amount of jealousy. She shook her head and dislodged the silly thought from her mind.

“Me? No.” She laughed and realized how pathetic that must’ve sounded. Sasuke didn’t say anything else, waiting for an explanation. “I have band practice with the girls.” Tugging on her t-shirt she read out “Bleeding Blossoms” and smiled at Sasuke. He looked back at her eyes and smiled a little. He was just so dreamy standing there in a leather jacket and dark washed denim and smiling at her.

“I bet you suck.” He commented. Sakura felt her face heat up.

“Like you play any better.” She stated as a matter of fact. Sasuke opened his mouth to interject but Sakura saw Ino jogging to them. “Ino!” She shouted. She glanced at Sasuke and pointed at him.

“Seven thirty, see you at my house Uchiha. Maybe I’ll show you how well I play.” Sakura challenged but she felt kind of dirty when it came out of her mouth. He just scoffed at her and walked away, throwing up a hand in farewell.

“You guys have gotten often close. I’m getting jealous.” Ino giggled, and patted Sakura on the butt. “I’ll always be number one right?”

“Of course Piggie-chan.” Sakura winked and her friend sighed dramatically. The two headed to Ino’s car, chit-chatting about the day. Sakura felt someone watching her and she glanced quickly to the other side of the parking lot. Sasuke was standing by his car, watching the girls intently. Sakura gave him a small wave and he nodded his head and slipped into his car.

“I think he likes you.” Ino interrupted their silent exchange. Sakura looked at her friend.

“Pfft. When hell freezes over.”

“Maybe sooner than you think Forehead.” Ino winked seductively and Sakura laughed hysterically.

“Alright let’s move along, we’re going to be late and you know Hinata hates it when we’re late.”

 

The girls were all sweating but smiling.

“I feel like we just had a workout.” TenTen laughed setting her drumsticks on the table and grabbing a water bottle in exchange. Hinata landed not so gracefully on her bean bag chair and stretched.

“The show is going to be awesome you guys. Finally get our name out there ya know?” Hinata remarked, grinning. Her face was red from embarrassment because her skirt was blatantly showing her friends a peek at her underwear as well as from rocking out on her bass for three hours. She pushed her skirt back down. The girls all laughed. Sakura stuck her hand out.

“I think we need to hurrah this out. Sasuke-teme has been texting the shit out of me and I need to get home.” Ino placed her hand over Sakura’s and nodded. The other two girls joined in and at the same time they screeched ‘bleeding blossoms’ and all hugged each other.

“Hey, I’m heading home. You can come on.” Sakura stated, phone against her ear as she walked home. Hinata thankfully lived down the street from her so she didn’t have to worry about a ride home.

“Alright. Took you long enough to respond.”

“Well it’s not like I was on a date.”

“No, because you’re annoying.” Sakura played like she was hurt from the comment. She had gotten used to it coming from him though.

“Ouchie my poor heart. See you soon loser.”

“Hn.” He replied before the phone started beeping and Sakura shoved her phone in her pocket. She forgot to grab a jacket this morning and the cooler temperature licked at her sweaty skin. The thought of a nice warm shower pushed her to walk a little quicker.

“I’m home!” She announced to her parents in the living room.

“Hi honey, your food is in the fridge. I made some extra for that cute boyfriend of yours.” Her mother stated, slyly smiling. Sakura knew she was just trying to get a rise out of her.

“Mom, for the hundredth time, Sasuke Uchi-yuck is not my boyfriend.”

“Okay, honey.” Her father replied and she heard her mother giggle. Sakura went ahead and put her book bag by the dining table and her guitar against the wall.

“I’m going to take a shower. If Sasuke gets here before I’m done come let me know please mom.” She demanded as she jogged quickly up the stairs.

“Sure, sure.” Her mother lazily responded.

Sakura stripped her nasty clothes quickly and turned on the shower. Her cherry blossom shampoo felt great in her long hair and her aching arms started to relax. She knew she had been in the shower longer than expected when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Weird.

“Come in!” She shouted and reached to turn the water off. Grabbing her fluffiest towel, she started squeezing her hair out. “Mom, I thought you were just going to tell me when he got here, not come in.” Without a second thought she walked out into her bedroom, her towel wrapped around her slender body. She stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke stood by the end of her bed, staring at her. A blush crept onto her face and soon she felt her whole body lurch towards her closet.

“What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!” Sasuke averted his eyes, and she noticed he was blushing slightly as well. They were seventeen after all.

“Your mom sent me up here. What else was I supposed to do?” He asked, his voice strained. Sakura saw him peek up a little and he immediately looked at the carpet. Sakura smirked. He was so embarrassed.

“Whatever.” She coolly replied. “Wait a second.” She added as she stepped into her walk in closet and shut the door. Her heart was going a hundred miles a minute as she slipped on a sports bra and a mid-drift sleep top and some gym shorts from middle school. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair to get any tangles. Noting that she looked just enough to be either a hot mess or just hot she stepped out of her closet, a grin on her face. Sasuke was looking at her desk, at the photographs, a small smile on his face. She blushed again. He was so good looking. And he saw her almost naked. Oh dear. He looked at her and she saw his eyes take her in. It wasn’t like she didn’t work out. His eyes lingered on her stomach and she began to shift her weight from one foot to another. Sakura coughed and Sasuke’s eyes shot up to meet hers.

“Sorry.” He simply said and she laughed.

“It’s okay. You were probably expecting a fatso.” She joked and he shook his head, blushing. He was being so out of character, she noted.

“Kids! I heated up your dinner.” Sakura’s mom voice echoed. The two teens started moving towards the door and bumped shoulders.

“Sorry.” They both apologized and then laughed together.

“Jinx. You owe me a coke.” Sasuke replied, being silly.

“Only if you kiss me.” Sakura remarked nonchalantly. She immediately looked at him and stuttered, “oh god sorry. That’s weird. Why would I say that? It’s not like I like you or anything.” She hurried down the stairs in attempt to forget what she had just said. _Way to make it obvious dummie_ , her inner sighed. Sasuke slowly followed her into the kitchen and took the plate her mother handed to him.

“Thank you Mrs. Haruno.” He said, smiling at her.

“You are quite welcome. I know it’s not enough but we really appreciate you helping Sakura with her math. Isn’t that right dear?” She asked her daughter. Sakura looked up, her cheeks puffy from eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes literally just seconds before, “yes totally.” Or something like that. Sasuke kept stealing glances at her as her mother spoke about Sakura always being awful at math.

“This is the first time she hasn’t given up though.” Her mother noted and Sakura blushed. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. _He knew. He had to know._ She thought and cringed. Why the hell did she have to say some stupid shit and ruin everything?

“Did Sakura invite you to the concert they’re having Friday night? At Naruto’s?” Her mother asked and Sasuke looked at her.

“Sure did. It sounds like a lot of fun. Was she talking big or does she really suck at guitar?” He asked poking and prodding. Sakura huffed and started pulling out her Algebra homework, trying to ignore them.

“She’s been playing since she was six. I think she could blow Jimi Hendrix out of the water.” Sakura’s mother replied quickly.

“Mom, you can’t compare me to Jimi. He’s a god.” Sakura affirmed. Her mother rolled her eyes.

“Quit being modest young lady. You’re exceptional. I guess you’ll just have to show Sasuke at the concert huh?” She winked and stood up. She excused herself from the table and announced that they were going to bed.

“You guys don’t stay up too long. I don’t want you driving home tired Sasuke.”

“Yes ma’am, of course.”

“Such a polite young man, I swear.” Mrs. Haruno giggled and walked away.

“Quit sucking up to my mom. You’ll make her break it off with my dad.” Sakura joked, taking their plates and putting them in the sink.

“I can’t help it I can get the ladies.”

“That just sounds gross coming from you.”

“You wanted me to kiss you, so who’s gross now?”

Sakura sighed. She wished that he would’ve forgotten about it by now. Sasuke got up and pulled his chair up next to hers. He sat down and she felt herself blushing at how close they were. His skin was warm. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. _“Yeah getting him naked,”_ her inner thought deviously. Sakura was confounded with herself. Since when did she get to be so…dirty?

“Alright, see if you can do this problem by yourself. Review from last time before we move to this next topic.” Sasuke demanded and Sakura looked at the problem he was pointing to. She grabbed her pencil and stared at the paper for a second. Thoughts of Sasuke taking her towel off of her or sliding her into his lap while he was tutoring her kept infiltrating her mind, throwing off her concentration. “Sakura if you want to be a doctor, you’re going to have to do basic math.” Sasuke interrupted her dirty thoughts and she nodded.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry man. I’m just distracted. Nervous about the concert this weekend.” She lied. Straight up lied but he sighed and flicked her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t laugh if you suck.” He reassured her in a backwards ass way. Sakura glared at him.

“I don’t suck.”

“Is there going to be someone there to impress or what?”

“Well,” she thought for a second and looked at him, “there is actually.”

“I’m sure they’ll like it. You need to concentrate on this right now though. Don’t get worked up over something so trivial. If he doesn’t like it then he needs to settle for just who you are anyway. Anyone can learn guitar or be in a band, but no one can be you, Sakura.” Sasuke finished and Sakura looked harder at him. It was like a different guy sitting there beside her.   

“Quit staring at me and finish your homework dweeb.” He said after Sakura took too long to take her eyes off of him.

“Thanks, Sasuke. You aren’t such a loser after all.” Sakura smiled and tapped Sasuke with her index finger. He rolled his eyes.

“Neither are you. Just a little annoying.” He smirked. Sakura snorted at his retort.

“You love me though.” She said without much thought. Attempting not to blush she smacked his shoulder lightly. Being bros was enough right?

“Sure, and hell has frozen over.” He stated, smacking her lightly back. Sakura did blush this time and turned her attention back to the problem in front of her. Not the one beside her.

 

Friday finally rolled around and everyone was anxious to get fall break under way. Sakura and Ino spent all afternoon handing out flyers for the concert tonight. Everyone seemed stoked, all promising to be there.

“I’m starting to get nervous.” Ino admitted. Sakura took a step back.

“The Piggie getting nervous? I’ve never heard of such a thing!” Sakura laughed and wrapped her arm around her best friend. Ino leaned into her best friend and laughed too.

“Oi Sakura!”

The two girls turned around and saw Naruto sprinting towards them.

“Hey knucklehead, what’s the rush?” Sakura asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulder too. Both blondes wrapped their arm around her waist and they walked towards the school parking lot. Once Naruto caught his breath and grinned at the pinkette.

“I got a few people to come help set up so it isn’t just the three of us.” He explained.

“Well gee I would hope so. We have to make the place look awesome.” Ino remarked.

“Jiryaya has already gotten the inside done, we just have to figure out what to do with the backyard and look at what I have.” He pulled a credit card from his back pocket and waved it in front of Sakura’s face.

“No way. Fuck yes!” Sakura punched the air.

“We’ll go to my house first, and then we’ll ride with you from there Naruto, sound like a plan? Ino asked, smiling. Naruto nodded and dashed to his car. Ino didn’t live too far from the school so they made it to the mall in no time at all.

“Hey look it’s Sasuke!” Naruto shouted as he parked next to Sasuke’s car.

“I wonder what he’s doing here?” Ino looked at Sakura, who just shrugged in return.

“Oh, I invited him. I’m surprised he showed up. His brother is in town from university today.” Sakura looked at Naruto. After knowing him for three months, she had no idea that Sasuke had a brother.

“What’s his name?” Sakura asked, feeling a bit deflated from not knowing something so simple about the Uchiha.

“Itachi. He is so cool, but Sasuke doesn’t like to talk about him. He doesn’t like being compared.” Naruto shrugged and opened his door. Sasuke at the time was getting out of his car as well. He was already dressed for tonight; black denim and a button down white collared shirt with a leather jacket. Sakura had to stop herself from the thoughts of ripping it all off of him. She looked down at her school uniform. She never did think she was the best looking but her boobs started filling out more and her abs were rock solid. Scrunching her nose up in concentration while staring at herself, she didn’t notice everyone looking at her until Ino coughed. Sakura look up quickly and smiled sheepishly. She looked over to her friends and laughed. Her eyes fell to Sasuke but then she noticed the taller guy standing next to him. Her breath caught in her throat. They looked very similar but Itachi was obviously older. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he had a weary look in his eye, even though he was smiling. Sakura bowed and introduced herself.

“We already did that when you were off in la-la land.” Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura blushed. Itachi smacked his brother on the arm.

“This is the girl you were telling me about? She really does have pink hair.” Sakura straightened and saw Sasuke glare at his brother. _He’s talked about me?_ She thought, not believing it. Itachi walked over to Sakura and picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

“Nice to meet you Sakura, I’m Itachi Uchiha.” He grinned at her and her knees felt weak. She could only imagine what their parents must’ve looked like to create such heavenly beings.

“Ditto Itachi-san.” She grinned and blushed. Itachi winked at her and also kissed Ino’s hand.

“I can’t believe you’ve been hanging out with such cute girls and never have invited me.” Itachi pouted while rubbing his brother’s head with his knuckles. Sasuke wiggled out of Itachi’s grip and frowned.

“We both know why.” He stated and started heading for the mall. Everyone trailed behind him, talking about Itachi and all his wonders. Sakura saw how tense Sasuke was and decided to catch up to him.

“Hey you okay?” She asked out of the side of her mouth so no one else could hear her.

“Hn.”

“Ah, Mr. Moody now huh?” Sasuke shot her a look and she smiled. He wasn’t as tense and his shoulders dropped a little. She patted him on the shoulder and pinched his cheek. “I still like you better.” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Sakura, let’s go buy some outfits for the show!” Ino shouted and whisked her friend away. “See you guys in a few!”

Everyone met back up at the car with bags and boxes. It was decided to just go ahead and get everything set up at Naruto’s.

Hours passed and finally it was almost six in the evening. The boys had put the final touches in the backyard and finished setting up the stage for the performers. The front door bell started ringing and Naruto jumped with excitement. He loved having people come to his house. Jiraiya stood by to greet students and tell them where everything was going to be located. He was excited when all of the pretty girls started coming through. “My my, such a pretty young thing. I hope you enjoy. Does Naruto have your number? No? Well I’m sure he would absolutely love to have it.” Most of the conversing went on like that as people filed into his house.

Sakura fidgeted with her new skirt as Ino did her makeup.

“Quit squirming, I’ll poke your eye out.” She demanded and Sakura sat still. Ino was applying eyeliner when TenTen and Hinata entered the guest room they had gotten dressed in.

“Hey guys. Woah Sakura, you are a total rocker babe, I love it.” TenTen smiled and winked at Ino. Hinata pulled her phone out. Ino applied a bright red lipstick and instructed Sakura to smack her lips together.

“There all done.”

“Picture!” Hinata exclaimed and turned the phone towards them. The girls grinned wildly and they giggled after passing around the phone to get a better look.

“Wait what?” Sakura asked as she stared at the picture. She handed Ino the phone and ran to the full length mirror. Her new skirt was quite short, but Ino had insisted it looked great on her and she was right. Her knee high black sheer stockings were hooked to a garter belt that was of course hidden under her purple, pink and black skirt. She wore a black strapless crop top, revealing her hard earned toned stomach and tan. Ino had taken her hair and braided it into a fishtail which fell gently over her right shoulder. She had started stretching her ears last year and she had some cute purple plugs in her ears that she borrowed from Ino. She had on her favorite black silk choker and a long set of beads. Her eyes were covered in greys and blacks with purple on the edges. Thick eyeliner and mascara made her green eyes glow. A soft pink blush was right on her cheeks and a highlighter made her glow a little. The red lipstick of course finished the look. She grinned.

“Ino, you made me look great.”

“You always look great Sakura.” Hinata smiled. Sakura flushed a light pink.

“Thanks guys.”

“Now if Sasuke doesn’t want you, I don’t know what else to do.” Ino winked. They all squealed together and put their hands in the middle.

“Ready to kick ass guys?”

“Cha!” Sakura screamed. All of the girls cheered and held each other’s hands for a little while.

“Love you guys.” Ino softly said and all of the girls smiled wider.

“Ditto.” Sakura winked and they all giggled.

 

Sakura couldn’t find Sasuke before the show started and she felt her stomach lurching forward and dropping hard multiple times. _Maybe he went home? No, he said he would be here. Well he didn’t really. Breathe Sakura._ She took a few deep breaths and made her way onto the stage. Applause erupted around her and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She was glad the lights were slightly bright because she probably would have puked. Her friends followed her on stage and all picked up their respected instruments. Sakura plucked a few chords of her electric guitar and the crowd got louder. She looked out into the crowd as much as she could. She saw Naruto bouncing around telling people she was his best friend and screaming Hinata’s name every once in a while, Neji waving to TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji and Sai, chanting Ino’s name, and so many others. She searched the sea of people. Itachi caught her eye and she smiled. She looked beside him and Sasuke was staring at her. He was smirking but there was something else in his eyes. She looked down at herself in embarrassment. She heard someone shout her name and she looked up and saw Itachi giving her a thumbs up. Somehow he had gotten Sasuke on his shoulders and it was Sasuke who was screaming her name. The exhilaration that came from her body almost made her faint but instead she stepped up to the microphone.

“Uh, hey there guys.” In her husky but nonchalant voice. Everyone screamed and cheered. “We really appreciate everyone who came out before us. I hope everyone is having a good start to the fall break.” More cheers and she held her hands up. “Go easy on us. This is our first time performing.” She winked at them and hollers engulfed the surrounding area. Sakura took a breath and held her guitar firmly, looking at Sasuke one more time. He looked frazzled and looked like he fit amongst all of her friends.

“So this song is for someone I absolutely adore,” she started, and Naruto interrupted, “me!” She rolled her eyes, “he doesn’t know it but I wouldn’t be brave enough to stand up here in a skirt let alone in make-up so cheers to you sir.” All of the guys cheered and she laughed. “Any guesses? Alright ladies…” She cleared her throat. His eyes were on her. Sakura looked up and stared at him again. TenTen hit the drums three times and they started playing their first song.

The night went on for what seemed like forever, but people kept asking them to play for them and they couldn’t resist. Sakura could feel her shirt starting to get heavy with sweat but it rose up high and she had to finish the song before adjusting it. She noticed that everyone quieted down rather quickly and as she pulled her top back down someone asked her what was under it. She blushed. It had been hidden the whole show.

“Alright. You guys can’t tell my parents. I got it while I was with an ex and his brother was a tattoo artist.” Ino looked at Sakura and a look of understanding crossed her face. Sakura was wearing a strapless bra under her crop top, and after rocking out so hard she completely forgot she was in front of almost all of her classmates. She put her guitar down and everyone chanted her name. The crop top came off and went into the crowd somewhere. Sakura looked at the very back and Sasuke shaking his head at her but smiling nonetheless. She started to get embarrassed then. She had pastel pink cherry blossoms right under her left breast and it wrapped around to her back along her rib bone.

“There you guys saw it. Now goodnight!” She shouted, adrenaline living her and suddenly becoming super embarrassed. The girls got off stage and Sakura was handed her shirt back and she thanked the guy who brought it to her. She separated from her friends and wandered to the pool. She slipped her stockings off and stuck her feet in. Her hands were shaking terribly.

“Hey there stranger. What happened to Sakura?” She shifted and looked up over her shoulder. Sasuke was standing behind her, hands in his pockets.

“I guess some rapid animal took over.” She answered, fingering her discarded top. Then she realized she was still in her bra. Imagining what she would be like if she was drunk, she cringed.

“Hey, I think you did great. I’m going to have to play my guitar for you someday.” Sasuke sat down beside her and nudged her. She laughed and nudged him back. “Who was the first song for?” He asked, a curious look on his face.

“Uh, it’s a secret. Maybe one day you’ll be cool enough to know.” Sakura laughed when he rolled and “hn’d” at her. “You going home soon?” She asked, splashing water with her toes.

“Nah, I’m staying the weekend here. My brother is using my room at home, since his girlfriend kicked him out again.”

“Oh bummer, I have to see you all weekend.” Sakura joked. Sasuke looked at her.

“My parents are going out of town to a conference, so Jiraiya told them I could stay here.” She answered his unspoken question. They both glanced towards the crowd of people all hugging and going through the gate to the front yard. Sasuke sighed.

“You okay?” Sakura asked. She couldn’t see his face only his black hair covering his eyes.

“Thanks for not falling for Itachi’s bullshit.” He said quietly. Sakura was confused and flicked Sasuke on the ear.

“You’re lucky I fell for yours. Usually I’m smarter than that.”

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and their eyes, obsidian and emerald, crashed again like they had done so many times tonight. But there was something in his that made her heart pound heavily. He tapped her carefully on the forehead and devilish grin spread across his face.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked, concerned with his look. She started to scooch away but he grabbed her by the shoulders.

“I’m lucky you’re a dimwit I guess.” He commented, but it wasn’t harsh or rude sounding.

“Sasuke Uchiha don’t you fucking dare!” Sakura squealed but she was already halfway into the water. She went under and came back up. He had taken his jacket off and she grabbed him by the leg. Forcefully she dragged him in and protested the whole way.

“I hate you.” Sakura splashed him in the face and tried to pull the meanest look she could.

“I hate you too.” Sasuke replied, reaching out and dunking her.

 

Sakura looked at Sarada and smiled softly. The soft sounds of her rhythmed breathing let her know that her daughter was sound asleep. Sakura got up and flicked the light off, heading to her own bedroom. She stopped to look at a picture hanging by her door. It was the one from that night with all of the girls. Made up and ready to rock. A smaller one that was stuck in it made her grin. Sasuke had snuck a picture of her floating in the pool, makeup running everywhere and in mid-laugh. He was in the picture too, smiling a little while trying to get his hair out of his face, while she was holding onto the back of his shirt. She assumed he took it for blackmail but it never came down to that. It was a picture he had kept in a small box of memories and she had no idea about it until sophomore year of college when she was chunking his stuff out onto the stairs. But that story was for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. I hope it was entertaining! Thanks x]


	5. Yellow Summer Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sakura losing it? Or is there something else at play here? Sarada picks out a dress for her mother that brings forth more story-telling.

The bed felt cold, as usual. Sasuke had been on her mind all night and she was having a difficult time sleeping. Eyes rolling over the ruffles in her canopy above the bed, she played with a small necklace charm that hung around her neck. She sighed. The clock on the wall ticked noisily, the hour hand on the two. Finally, she shrugged off the duvet and stood up. Her arms ached from leaving them in one position too long and she stretched them as she crossed the bedroom. The thought of a nice warm shower echoed in her muddled mind. Suddenly she stopped. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly turned around. Blinking slowly, she was taking in the figure before her. He gave her a small smile.

“Sakura?” His voice sounded so real.

“It…it c-can’t be you. I must really be losing my mind.” Sakura mumbled and even turned away. The doctor in her was trying to come up with a diagnosis. “I’m just crazy. Stress.”

“What are you stressed about?” Once again, his voice sounded just like Sasuke’s, and she couldn’t help but to look back at the apparition.

“Everything.” She wasn’t sure why she answered. The action was just talking to thin air.

“I’m here Sakura.” Sasuke took a step towards her and she reeled three steps backwards.

“No. No you aren’t. It’s getting close to the day you fucking left me so that’s why all these delusional things are happening to me.”

“You know I never left you.” His obsidian eyes were shimmering in the moonlight that was filtering in through dusty rose colored curtains. Sakura took in his form again. Everything about him looked so real. The lines on his face from so many years of frowning. She also saw the few laugh lines. His wedding ring caught the light when he brought his hand up. The fingers on her cheeks were warm and also rough from callouses.

“Dying counts as leaving Sasuke!” She screeched, tears hitting the hardwood floor furiously. The pressure from his hand on her waist and his thumb wiping away the tears made her head spin. Her heavy head hit his chest and she gripped his shirt. She could feel his fingers in her long hair and his lips on the crown of head. “How?” She asked. “How can I feel you?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know Sakura. I’m sorry.” The apology hung thick in the air. Sakura cried even more. Her mind was reeling. Nothing made sense. Going off the deep end was entirely possible. The love of her life was standing there holding her, in their bedroom but he was dead. He had been for years. She felt her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it she was tucked under the covers and he was gently kissing her eyelids.

“Are you leaving?” She felt silly asking such a question. “You aren’t even there so how can you leave?” Reluctantly she closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I already told you, I never left you. And I’m not planning on it.” He was whispering but the tone struck something in Sakura. She bit her lip. The urge to finally sleep prevented her from saying anything else. She reached out for him again and he was still there, hovering over her. His hand squeezing hers made sleep come quicker than it had in years. _Years since you’ve been gone_ , she thought sorrowfully.  

 

The next morning, she woke with a small headache. Her eyes flitted over the dimly lit room. Seeing it was just as empty as it had been over the years she brought her knees to her chest. She knew it was a dream. Her eyes were sore from crying and from lack of sleep. A small knock brought her back to reality and her daughter’s sweet face peeked through the cracked door.

“Are you awake sleepyhead?” The little girl came bounding through the room and rolled onto her mother’s bed, squealing.

“Yes ma’am! But you slept a lot longer than me today. Aunt Ino told Tsunade-baa-chan that you were going on vacation. Where are we going?” Sarada’s excitement made Sakura smile. _I wish you could see how big she’s gotten Sasuke-kun_ , she thought while kissing her daughter on the forehead and putting two fingers in the same spot.

“Well where do you want to go?”

Sarada’s smiling face went into a concentrating pout. She had apparently not been expecting that question. “Let’s go see daddy. And then we can go to the park!” Sarada exclaimed, smiling again. Sakura nodded slowly.

“Alright then. Momma has to get ready. Have you eaten breakfast?”

“Yeah like hours ago mom! You literally slept all day.” Her daughter stated. The little girl hopped off the bed and tumbled out into the hallway.

“Be careful!” Ino shouted from the hall as the bedroom door was pulled shut.

Sakura glanced over at the clock on her desk and was truly surprised it was almost one in the afternoon. Sleeping in hadn’t happened in a long while but she didn’t feel too groggy. She stepped into the bathroom and took some pain medication for her head and shed her night gown. _A nice hot shower outta do the trick_ , she thought as she pulled her fingers through her tangled locks. Slowly steam rose around her and her body didn’t ache quite as much. She wasn’t sure how many minutes went by but her daughter was noisily bouncing around in her bedroom, pleading for her to hurry.

“I picked out a dress for you momma!” Sarada giggled when Sakura finally pulled the bathroom door open. Sarada held up a yellow sundress with a white band around the middle and white thin straps.

“Oh wow honey. I had forgotten about that. I’m not sure if it will still fit mama,” Sakura explained while gingerly taking it from her daughter.

“It’s your favorite right?” Sarada asked, smiling beautifully.

“Well, it wasn’t really my favorite but your papa certainly liked it.” Sakura answered. Sarada took the material in between her small fingers and rubbed it.

“Yellow is a good color on you!” She shouted and danced around her mother. Sakura laughed.

“He thought so too.”

“Tell me, tell me,” her daughter demanded, crawling onto the king sized bed with an interested glance towards her mother. Sakura rolled her eyes and slowly brushed her damp hair, tugging softly at the tangles.

“Well let’s see here. So fall break came and went. Christmas vacation was too short and then spring semester started up. Your Uncle Naruto, your daddy and I were always together. Visiting each others’ houses. Having sleepovers.”

“Ohh,” Sarada cooed and looked at her mother with wide eyes. “Granny and grandpa let you do that mama?” She asked not believing her ears from the look she was giving her mother. Sakura giggled to herself as she applied some light pink lipstick.

“Oh honey, granny and grandpa trusted me. Besides I was such a tomboy they thought boys freaked me out. Which in a way was true? It took a long time for your papa and me to get together. Anyway, sooner than later summer vacation was about to start. Then…excuse my French and don’t repeat this, but all hell broke loose.” Sakura confirmed, remembering how the summer started.

 

 

Naruto came flying up the stairs with two pizza boxes, plates, cups and a two liter soda without any trouble. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in front of the blonde’s huge television and were playing a round of Left 4 Dead.

“Pizza! One for us and one for you Sakura.” Naruto joked, while sliding in between his best friends.

“So funny.” The girl remarked. She took the plates and cups with one hand while keeping her eyes on the screen. “I’m so better at this than you are Uchiha.” Sasuke looked at her and just rolled his eyes in response. He nudged her side with his elbow and she cursed him for making her drop the plates. He paused the game and picked them up.

“How’d final exams go you guys?” Sakura asked as the munched on their dinner. Both boys sighed heavily.

“I thought we said no school talk.” Naruto whined.

“I passed all of mine. Made one C but it was in English so that doesn’t really count.” Sasuke stated and shrugged.

“You guys are so lazy and in denial that you are.” Sakura huffed. “I passed all of mine too.”

“You guys picked the same classes I did right? I’m sure you got the text.” Naruto smiled. Sakura nodded as she took a sip of her drink. Sasuke stayed quiet, like normal but Sakura saw his eyes drop down to the floor.

“Sasuke?” She asked, “is something wrong?” She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He then proceeded to glare at her. Those obsidian eyes were shining with anger but she also saw disappointment and sadness. ‘I’ll tell you later,’ is what they screamed at her. She retracted her hand completely and nodded at him. Sakura felt like the three of them had grown a lot closer since the beginning of last summer and the time flew by so quickly it made her head spin. They were going to be seniors the coming up semester. She agreed to help the two boys start applying for colleges and it gave her ultimate stomach flips that kept her up at night. Not having her two closest friends around all the time is probably going drive her crazy. But they had all summer to still goof off and be kids.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she blushed when she saw who was texting her. A small request for a date that night and a winky face made her squeal out loud. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, pizza sauce covering their lips and cheeks.

“What was that weird sound? Are you turning into a girl on me?” Naruto asked, sighing dramatically. Sakura eyed him and then reluctantly showed him her phone.

“Kabuto? The student-teacher? Isn’t he your biology tutor?” Naruto’s eyes were wide as he looked between Sakura and the phone. Sasuke snatched the phone from Naruto and glared at it.

“You’ve got be fucking kidding me Sakura. He’s too old. What are you thinking you dumbass?” Sasuke asked. Sakura seized her phone and stood up.

“Girls mature faster than boys anyway.” With not another word, and a slice of pizza in her hand Sakura stormed out of Naruto’s room with a scowl on her face.

“What are you wearing?” Naruto screamed after her. There was a moment of silence.

“A dress.” Sakura screamed back. The boys sat in silence and heard the front door slam.

“This isn’t good.” Naruto remarked while leaning against his bed frame.

“Why not?” Sasuke asked, seething like his friend.

“Sakura doesn’t wear dresses.”  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem weird but I promise I will explain the whole thing with Sasuke!   
> Also I thought this would be a good cliffhanger chapter. Also Happy Holidays everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sakura and Sasuke together. If anything seems out of character let me know! More will definitely come to the surface about Sasuke. Thanks~


End file.
